A pattern imaging of an inkjet is conducted by forming images with scanning either or both of the nozzle and the substrate. According to an advantageous aspect of this method, data in a computer for controlling the nozzle and the substrate allows the pattern to be appropriately and freely changed. However, as a problem, throughput of the above method is inferior to imaging technologies such as a light exposure technique to form images by using a printing plate and screen printing.
For the purpose of improving such throughput, attempts have been made to place inkjet nozzles in a desired pattern. However, conventional inkjet nozzles including piezo types have a complicated ejection mechanism, and therefore it is difficult to freely design and arrange the position of the nozzles (particularly in a fine alignment).
In addition, formation of a nozzle hole having a fine diameter is difficult, per se. As technology for the hole forming processes, there exist laser processing, light exposure technique, RIE (reactive ion etching), discharge processing, and the like can be cited, but it is difficult to form fine holes in accordance with the above-described processes.